Descubriéndonos
by CarlyBones
Summary: Cloud/Aeris. Una pareja adolescente vive infinidades de situaciones que la llevan a descubrir lo importante de la vida. Aprenderán a divertirse de diferentes maneras, principalmente activando su vida sexual y averiguando su razón de ser y amar. Posible Lemons futuros.
1. Estuvo Cerca

**N****/A: ****Siempre me interesó exponer a los personajes en situaciones típicas de adolescente. Supongo que me gusta lo social, o lo sociológico jeje. En fin, quiero advertir que siento que esta historia no es completamente mía porque me inspire en una película que me fascinó. Se llama En kärlekshistoria, es una película Sueca para el que le interese.**

**Probablemente ponga algún Lemon, por lo cual en algún momento pasaré la historia a M. **

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Final Fantasy VII me pertenece, sino a Square-Enix (en su momento Square-Soft).**

**Resumen:**** Una pareja adolescente vive infinidades de situaciones que la llevan a descubrir lo importante de la vida. Aprenderán a divertirse de diferentes maneras, principalmente activando su vida sexual y averiguando su razón de ser y amar.**

**Fanfic: Descubriéndonos. **

**Capítulo I: Estuvo cerca.**

**A**eris observó a Cloud por el rabillo del ojo. El rubio se encontraba en la esquina de su habitación. La mayor, de ojos verdes esmeraldas y cabello castaño y rizado, le sonrió de lado; a penas esbozando.

Hace rato que Cloud se había despojado de su camisa negra, mientras Aeris aun conservaba ese hermoso vestido color rosa que a penas cubría su parte trasera y terminaba por arriba de sus rodillas. Cloud correspondió la sonrisa conforme. Se acercó a paso lento, pero no desganado, hacia la mujer, mientras ella le daba la bienvenida, contenta, extendiendo sus brazos.

El rubio encontró la posición perfecta, amoldándose a ella y a su esbelta figura, y rodeó rápidamente la cintura de la mayor, posicionando sus dedos firmes sobre esta. Aeris hizo una mueca que parecía una sonrisa llena de relajación y dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de Cloud. Él comenzó a respirar en su cuello, exhalando todo el aire caliente que ardía dentro de sí. Aeris se estremeció de pies a cabeza, mientras los pequeños bellos de sus brazos se erizaban sin control y su rostro parecía aun mas pacifico.

Cloud se deshizo del pelo que obstruía su paso hacia el cuello a Aeris y comenzó a besarlo lentamente. Aeris se dejó estar mientras gozaba del placentero ardor en su vientre, proporcionado por los dulces besos del rubio. Cuando creyó que no podría aguantar más —pues eso era solo el principio—, separó levemente su cuello de los labios carnosos de Cloud.

Le miró breves segundos a los ojos, asegurándose de que esos pares azules estén iguales que siempre. Eran fríos y fijos, pero algo ardían dentro de ellos y era precisamente lo que a Aeris tanto le atraía. Las sonrisas de Aeris no tenían fin. Siempre esbozaba una cuando ella lo consideraba oportuno, y para Cloud siempre era oportuno.

El rubio se dejó llevar por las manos de Aeris, quien lo guió, lentamente, hasta su cama. Cloud cayó sentado mientras admiraba las zonas del cuerpo de Aeris que tenía más a su alcance. Aeris le susurró unas cuantas palabras al oído, algo que Cloud pudo entender como: —Pervertido ¿qué haces mirándome ahí abajo? —y él, simplemente, rio en una carcajada ahogada.

La mayor revolvió los cabellos rubios de Cloud, mientras este inhalaba el dulce aroma que la ropa de Aeris desprendía. Su nariz estaba prácticamente por debajo del ombligo de ella, que se notaba sutilmente por debajo del vestido. La castaña llevó su mirada al techo color azul de su habitación, mientras sentía la respiración de Cloud traspasar sus prendas.

Cloud, sin contenerse demasiado, llevó sus manos hasta las piernas suaves y tersas de Aeris. Comenzó a hacer un recorrido, rozándola con la punta de sus dedos, y tomó el principio del vestido con cada mano. Lo elevó hacia arriba, revelando las bragas negras con encaje que la mayor traía puestas ese día, y llegó a levantarlo hasta por arriba de su vientre. Aeris a penas se dio cuenta de esta acción, pero cuando lo notó, no le dio importancia y continuó con su mirada fija hacia el techo. Finalmente optó por cerrar los ojos cuando sintió la cálida lengua de Cloud jugar con la pequeña ondulación que se formaba entre su ombligo y su vientre. Sintió que Cloud iría más allá, pero algo los detuvo.

— ¿¡Aeris!? ¿¡Estás en casa!? —resonó la voz de su madre.

Aeris se aterró y alejó a Cloud de su cuerpo. Él la imitó y se ocultó en el primer lugar que se le ocurrió, el armario. La mayor trató de recomponer la respiración mientras gritaba desde su habitación: — ¡Si, ya llegué hace rato, mama!

— ¿Viniste con alguien? —Aeris sintió como su madre ponía un pie sobre la escalera.

—N-no ¿por?

— ¿Y de quien es esta mochila gris que está aquí? —Cloud, quien escuchaba todo desde el armario, se golpeó levemente la cabeza, castigándose por su descuido. Aeris empalideció al no saber qué contestar. Su madre subía las escaleras—. ¿Aeris?

—Ah, creo que es de Tifa, mamá.

— ¿No era que no había nadie? —preguntó su madre, una vez arriba, mientras se apoyaba cruzada de brazos en el marco de la puerta.

—No ahora, pero Tifa vino a comer al mediodía.

—Entiendo… —afirmó con la mirada desconfiada—. Cariño ¿por qué estas tan pálida y transpirada? —ahora Aeris se avergonzó al pensar que Cloud habría escuchado ese comentario. Su madre rio—. ¡Ahora estas toda roja! —exclamó mientras se acercaba a su hija. Posó una mano en la frente de Aeris y midió su temperatura—. Y estás muy caliente.

Cloud sonrió al escuchar aquel comentario y tontamente golpeó su codo contra la pared, provocándose ese dolor eléctrico que reprimió con una mueca. Poco espacio llevaba ese armario. La madre de Aeris escuchó el pequeño ruido y miró a su hija desconcertada. Aeris abrió sus ojos inevitablemente y trató de no mirar hacia el armario.

— ¿Escuchaste eso? —indagó su madre.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Ese sonido, en tu armario.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Segura que no lo escuchaste?

Aeris hizo una pequeña burla con la boca.

—Sueñas, madre ¿Segura que trabajar no te trastornó la cabeza? —su madre la miró incrédula.

—Ganas hoy, solo porque estoy agotada. Iré a dormir una pequeña siesta... —se dirigió hacia el umbral de la puerta— ¿por qué no sales a caminar? Tus notas son excelentes, despéjate.

Finalmente la madre de Aeris salió de la habitación y se encerró en la suya. La castaña dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y se lanzó sobre su cama mientras su cuerpo se hundía en ella.

—Mierda que estuvo cerca… —Cloud salió del armario cuidadosamente mientras se aseguraba de que la madre de Aeris no se encontrara merodeando por ahí—. Tranquilo, no volverá por un rato —aclaró la mayor—. Estuvo cerca ¿verdad? —sonrió nerviosa. De todas formas, siempre sonreía.

—Tendremos que buscar otros lugares donde pasar el rato —respondió con serenidad.

—Ya escuchaste a mi madre, puedo tomarme esta tarde libre ¿quieres ir al pool?

— ¿El que está en el bar de la familia de Tifa?

—Sí, ese. Además, aprovecharé para devolverle _su mochila _—hizo énfasis en las dos últimas palabras.

Cloud asintió y juntos se dispusieron a salir de la casa. Con sumo cuidado, ambos bajaron por la escalera hacia la sala de estar. Aeris entreabrió la puerta mientras Cloud tomaba sus cosas y salía por ella. La madre de la castaña habló desde su habitación, preguntándole si saldría; a lo que Aeris contestó que sí.

El día en Midgar Edge era pasable para Cloud. No era la típica persona que se fijara constantemente en los detalles que le rodeaban, y más bien solía encerrarse en su propia mente. Aeris iba a su lado, mientras comentaba sobre todo lo que veía y admiraba. Un par de flores por aquí y por allí, un tierno perro merodeando de un lado a otro y una bandada de niños jugando con una pelota. Mientras Aeris parloteaba, y aunque parezca desconsiderado, Cloud le prestaba poca atención. Repentinamente, el rubio sintió la mano de su acompañante entrelazarse con la de él, deteniendo su paso.

— ¿Me estás escuchando?

— ¿Ah? —la distracción en su mente era evidente.

— ¡Tonto! Siempre en tu mundo… —refunfuñó.

—Lo siento, Aeris. ¿Qué me decías?

—Solo… quería pedirte un favor.

—Solo dilo… —continuó caminando.

—Bueno… cuando estemos en el séptimo cielo... —pensó con cuidado sus palabras— Tifa estará allí… y no quería incomodarla con nuestra presencia.

— ¿Incomodarla?

—Bueno, creo que… —respiró— que le gustas.

Cloud bufó.

—Que novedad —fingió impresión.

—No seas así… quizá sea obvio, pero es mi amiga y si se entera…

— ¿Aun no se lo has dicho?

— ¿Qué pretendes que le diga?

—No lo sé. Que tú y yo estamos…

¿Pero qué estaban qué?, Cloud recapacitó por momentos. Él jamás le había pedido a Aeris que fueran algo más formal e incluso a penas comenzaban a salir y a pasar más tiempo juntos. Todo había comenzado hace una semana, cuando su insoportable y fiel amigo le obligó a hablarle a la pobre castaña. Prácticamente le obligó a hostigarla. Para su suerte, el interés no era solo por parte de él y la castaña aceptó una primera cita que no pasó mas allá de unos simples besos.

Por su parte, Aeris era dócil y a la vez no lo era. No era una niña que se entregara fácilmente a un hombre o adolescente, pero la primera vez que vio a Cloud, había sentido algo especial. Era una mujer, después de todo, con una actitud alegre e inteligente, y con esa edad se suponía que sería muy enamoradiza. Pero dejando de lado los colores rosa, la paz y el amor, Aeris debía disfrutar todo este periodo de constantes libertades y experimentos. Ella lo sabía bien, no se dejaba engañar.

Las cuatro oportunidades que Aeris había tenido para conocer a Cloud, supo perfectamente cómo aprovecharlas. Siempre disfrutando y con sus limitaciones bien definidas. Pero no podía evitar pensar que ese hombre podía hacerla sobrepasarse con tan solo respirar sobre su oído o el lóbulo de su oreja. Pero ¿Qué más da? Después de todo, ella tenía todo el derecho a experimentar. Debía hacerlo tarde o temprano.

Aeris cuestionó la frase inconcreta de Cloud, pero él se negó a terminarla dando por finalizada la conversación. No iba a reclamarle absolutamente nada; no ahora.

Retomaron el camino hacia el Séptimo Cielo.

**Continuara…**

**N/A:**** Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo. Desde ya agradezco por tomarse la molestia de leer. ¡Un saludo a todos detrás de la pantallas, y se aprecian los reviews!**

**PD: Lamento si hay algún error, trato de fijarme bien en eso pero siempre algo se me escapa.**


	2. Timidez

**N/A:**** ¡Gracias por los reviews! Gracias a Yurisu Reshita, Esmeraldas y EloraP, por comentar. **

**Acá el capitulo dos.**

**Disclaimer:**** Ninguno de los personajes de Final Fantasy VII me pertenece, sino a Square-Enix (en su momento Square-Soft).**

**Capítulo II: Timidez.**

**C**loud estaba realmente fastidiado. Odiaba que Aeris se comportara de esa forma tan tímida cuando estaban juntos en frente de otras personas. Y no es que a él le encantara la idea de ir como parejita a todos lados, pero ¿por qué no compartir algunos besos? Aunque él sabía la razón de la timidez de Aeris, y la razón era Tifa.

Tuvo la suerte de encontrar a Zack en el bar, lo que hizo más llevaderas las dos horas en el pool. Aeris se encontraba junto a Tifa, al otro lado de la mesa de juego ya que la azabache se dispuso a jugar una ronda. De vez en cuando, Tifa echaba una rápida mirada analítica hacia Cloud, y esto no pasaba desapercibido, además de los comentarios que le hacía a la castaña de lo guapo que era el rubio. Aeris siempre sonreía, y esas sonrisas eran las únicas que irritaban a Cloud.

—Es tu turno —le dijo Zack a Aeris.

La joven se acercó y tomó el taco. Apuntó con precisión a la bola blanca, definiendo su trayectoria, y empujó. Su cometido se cumplió y embocó la pelota negra en el hueco que había embocado Tifa, anteriormente, la última de las pelotas rayadas. Festejó alegremente por su acierto y Tifa se acercó feliz a abrazarla.

— ¡Ganamos, Aeris! —enseñó la lengua al grupo de chicos mientras saltaba con su amiga.

—Las mujeres tenemos mas precisión que los chicos, claro está.

—Simplemente las dejamos ganar ¿o no Cloud?

—Como sea. Yo ya debo irme —anunció mientras tomaba su abrigo y mochila.

— ¿Ya te vas? —cuestionó Tifa desilusionada.

—Sí, tengo cosas que hacer —antes de salir por la puerta, Cloud desvió la mirada hacia los ojos de Aeris. La castaña notó algo de enojo en su mirar y Zack también lo comprobó.

—Espera, Aeris y yo te acompañamos ¿quieres? —le paró el azabache.

—No hace falta…

—No hay problema, Cloud, en serio no me molestaría —agregó la castaña.

Cloud chistó.

—Yo también te acompañaría, pero en un rato tengo que cubrir a mi padre con el bar.

Entrometida, pensó el rubio.

—En fin ¿qué dices Cloud? ¿Te acompañamos?

Finalmente Cloud le asintió a Aeris y saludó a Tifa. Comenzó a caminar más rápido que sus amigos, de más edad, mientras oía las risas entre Zack y Aeris.

—Vamos, Cloud, espéranos. No somos tan rápidos como tu —se burlaba su amigo.

—Les dije que tenía cosas que hacer, ustedes querían acompañarme.

—Cloud, no te pongas gruñón —rio Aeris.

Cloud se fastidiaba cada vez más. Entonces escuchó la voz de Zack mientras se despedía.

— ¿Te vas? —le preguntó.

—Sí, ya me aburrí de Aeris y sus tonterías —le sonrió a la castaña—. Toda tuya.

El azabache se despidió de Aeris y dio media vuelta para adentrarse a otra esquina. La castaña alcanzó a Cloud, llevando su mismo ritmo mientras que Cloud cedía el paso. Ahora estaban a la misma altura, caminando en silencio.

Aeris no podía evitar mirar de reojo al rubio, pues sentía que este estaba muy enojado con ella. Probablemente por lo de Tifa. Lo comprendía perfectamente, pero ella tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de perder a su mejor amiga y era obvio por qué, estaba saliendo con el chico que tanto le gustaba. No es que ella lo había querido así, pero simplemente se dio y ya la superaba. Sentía que Cloud, en esa semana, se había vuelto algo de ella o quizá, simplemente, se había vuelto solo de ella.

Se perdió en el perfil de Cloud, cuando este notó el constante mirar y la encaró.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Ah? —reaccionó—. Lo siento, me tildé.

— ¿Por qué me miras tanto?

—Bueno… noté que estas molesto. ¿Estás bien? —Cloud bufó.

— ¿Cómo quieres que esté? Accedí a salir contigo porque pensé que estaríamos juntos, sin embargo te la pasaste escuchando las estupideces que Tifa decía de mí —las palabras hirieron a Aeris, él tenía razón.

—Lo siento, Cloud. Ella es mi amiga y creo que se interesó en ti antes que yo.

—Como sea.

—No, Cloud, tienes razón. Se suponía que saldríamos a divertirnos y me la pasé junto a Tifa y Zack. Es viernes, si quieres podemos salir mañana.

— ¿Y qué pasa si tu amiga Tifa nos ve?

—Supongo… que deberé decirle la verdad —Cloud se relajó levemente.

—Sera mejor llegar hasta aquí, no quiero que llegues tarde por mi culpa —le dijo parándose para poder separar sus caminos a casa.

—De acuerdo.

—Entonces… ¿mañana? ¿Dónde? —La castaña sonrió algo victoriosa.

—Vamos al parque de Midgar, es un lindo lugar.

—Te pasaré a buscar después del mediodía a tu casa.

—De acuerdo —ella se acercó a los labios de Cloud y le dio un suave beso de despedida.

—Ya los extrañaba… —susurró el rubio.

Ella se cubrió la boca mientras soltaba una sonrisa un tanto estúpida, se volteó y continuó el camino hasta su casa mientras pensaba en el día siguiente. Siempre que quedaba en salir con Cloud, se quedaba pensando y deduciendo como sería ese día citado, que sucedería. El hecho de salir con él, bastaba para que sus bellos se erizaran y sintiera un cosquilleo poco desagradable en su estomago. Le encantaba. Sólo esperaba que para el día siguiente, Cloud estuviera menos enojado.

Por la noche, Tifa la llamó a su casa. La madre de Aeris se mantuvo hablando un rato con ella antes de pasarle el teléfono a la castaña, quien atendió algo cansada por el dia.

— ¿Si?

—Aeris ¿salimos mañana? —preguntó la azabache mientras rodeaba sus dedos con el cable del teléfono.

—Lo siento, Tif, estoy ocupada.

— ¿En serio? Es sábado.

—Sí, lo sé, pero… yo estoy… más bien, tengo que… —se corrigió sin saber que decir.

— ¡Ah ya veo! —carcajeó incrédula— ¿Saldrás con un chico?

— ¿¡Que!? ¡No!

—Aeris, a mi no me engañas. ¿Quién es?

—No es nadie. Saldré con mi madre… ya te lo dije.

—Bueno, como quieras. Mañana estaré en el parque de Midgar, por si cambias de opinión.

— ¿Iras sola?

—No, tonta, le diré a Cloud que me acompañe —Aeris golpeó su frente algo frustrada.

— ¿Crees que te dirá que si?

— ¿Acaso sabes lo que dirá? —rio.

—No, pero si sales con Cloud ¿por qué no lo haces en un lugar más privado? —insinuó con el fin de que Tifa no valla al parque.

—Eso sería muy obvio. Aeris, tengo que colgar ¿sí? Luego te llamo.

—Adiós… —se despidió algo decaída.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí, no pasa nada.

Se maldijo mil veces, pensando que tendría que cambiar de planes con Cloud. Le llamó a su casa y cuando él atendió, se tuvo que rendir a explicarle lo sucedido. Quizá podrían llegar a ir a otro lugar. _Así de fácil_, eso pensó.

**Continuara…**

**N/A: Quizá este segundo capítulo carece de emociones pero, como siempre digo, es un capitulo de pie para dar pie a otras cosas (? **

**Perdón por tardarme en actualizar, estuve algo ocupada. También me disculpo por no poder contestar los reviews.**


End file.
